Zack and Cody: Two Peas And A Pod
by anime-rocks-08
Summary: I've changed the title Cody takes care of big brother to this. And also the summary as well. Cody is worried about Zack since he is ill and won't stay home, till he faints sending him to the hospital. A week later the sickness has reverse. Cody gets ill.


**I've just wrote the title and summary not the story, so I'm going to write it now. But it's annoying when you have to write the story first, then the title and summary. What's the point in that?**

**I've decided to changed the title and summary for the story has come out different. But any how i hope you l****ike it.**

**Well anyway enjoy!**

**I do NOT own the suite life.**

* * *

The alarm began to buzz as it said 7:00, time for the twins to wake up.

Cody yawned rubbing his eyes getting out of bed. He looked to see his brother still snoring away forgetting they had school.

He shook his brother's shoulder trying to wake him. "Zack, Zack wake up, it's time for school".

He heard a moan, small movement and that was it.

Cody raised his eyebrows staring at his still sleeping brother.

"Are you not feeling well Zack?" he said shaking his shoulder a little harder.

Cody saw Zack's eyes flutter open slowly. "Too tired to get up". He said trying to keep his eyes open.

Cody frowned, his eyes showing concern. "Well if your not feeling well, then I'll tell mum to let you stay home".

Zack sat up in his bed but feel back down as an impact of dizzyness come upon his head.

"My head hurts but I'll be ok, so don't worry. You get ready for school, I'll be done in minute also". He said to his younger brother.

"Ok then, but tell me if you feel any worse ok?". Zack nodded at Cody's request or more like an order.

The truth was that Zack was sick. He just didn't want to tell anybody for they would worry over him all the time. And he hated that. So he pretended to be fine for Cody. Who wasn't buying his I'll be fine nonsense.

But he didn't say it to Zack of course.

Zack and Cody both got ready for school. An disappointment for Zack who rather be in his bed right now asleep than go to school.

They both said goodbye to their mum before going out the suite.

The bus had arrived on time for once, so they took their seats.

Cody knew something was defiantly wrong with Zack as he sat next to him on the bus and not with his friends.

"You usually sit with your friends not me, are you sure your well enough for school?" Cody said looking at Zack who's head was on the window sill.

Cody check his temperature, his head was hot. And he also closed his eyes from the coldness of Cody's hand, so he knew Zack was sick.

"Zack your head is hot, if you stay in school it could get worse. I'm going to take you to the nurse's office". Said Cody panicking.

But calmed a little when Zack put a hand on his shoulder. "Cody I'll be fine, now stop worrying. But if it makes you feel better I'll go to the nurse ok?"

Cody wasn't sure to let him go by himself but agreed. "Ok but be careful".

Zack smiled at his brother. He was proud to have a brother who cared for him all the time. Even though he wasn't always there for Cody who still got bullied by Drew and his crew sometimes. Zack who would never tell his brother this but horribly regretted not being there for him.

"I will" he said leaning against this time Cody's shoulder.

As they walked inside the school to class, Cody noticed his brother was walking slower than usual. And his face more paler making him look sickly.

"Do you want me to come with you Zack? It looks like your going to collapse any minute". Said Cody getting anxious.

Zack who can also be a stubborn one shook his head. "No Cody go to your lesson, I'll be fine now go!". Cody stood for a sec then nodded. "Ok then".

As Cody walked towards his lesson Zack put a hand on his aching head. He felt the burning red steaming onto his hand and his legs starting to fail.

Zack wanted more than anything to go home. Get into a bed or even on the floor of his suite and sleep.

His sleeping wish became true as he felt his drooling eyes closing and darkness reaching. But not before he heard his name being shouted by his brother Cody.

* * *

"Will he be alright Doctor?" Zack heard a voice. A voice he recognized as his mother. "Yes he'll be fine. His fever has come down since he been reported to the hospital". The hospital? How did i get here? Oh yeah! now i remember i fainted. So much for keeping it a secret.

Zack then tried to make his eyes stir. Time to wake up now.

"Hey look he waking up!" He heard the excited voice from his younger brother.

Zack opened his eyes seeing things blurry, then flinch at the sudden light. The doctor noticed and turned off the lights.

"Sorry about that. How are you feeling Zack?". Zack looked around the room to see his mother on his left and Cody on his right. Both of them had tear-stained faces.

Zack eyes became normal again, so he sat up in the hospital bed. He also noticed that he was changed into the hospital gown as well. "Well i feel better than before that's for sure. How long have i been out?".

"For about three hours. We were so worried about you. The doctor said that your fever was very high and would of caused a serious condition if we didn't get you down here in time. You better tell us next time Zackary or you are going to be grounded for a whole year!" shouted his demanding mother wiping her teary face.

But Zack knew she only said that cause she loved him so much.

"Ok mum I promise. Can I talk to Cody alone for a minute?".

The twin's mother nodded "Sure honey, be back in mo". Carey hugged both twins then left with the doctor, leaving the boys in peace.

"Why didn't you stay home Zack? You almost got killed!" cried Cody staring angrily at Zack.

Zack looked at his brother confused. "Almost got killed?". He then became startled as tears began to sprinkle fast down Cody's cheeks.

"Yes you idiot. You almost died. Mum didn't say anything because she didn't want you to know. But your fever was so bad Zack, when he brought you here, you kept shivering, coughing and your face was all white and sweaty. They had to gave you a few injections and a ice pack to cool you down. And then your heartbeat stopped so they had to get you in the emergency room. Me and mum waited for an hour till they told us you were fine and needed a few days in the hospital before you were released. I was so scared Zack. I thought I lost my twin brother". Cody's put his hands over his face crying.

Zack never knew how much he had caused just by over a small cold. But any cold can turn deadly, which is what he just basically experience. Or at least his mum and Cody have.

Zack reached for his crying brother and hug them. "Hey I'm sorry buddy for not staying home and making you worry. I didn't realise how terrible my cold actually was till i fainted. Can you forgive your not doing homework rather sleep excuse of an older brother".

He hoped his true little joke worked. His theory was correct. The sound of his little brother's laugh filled the room.

"Of course I forgive you Zack. But promise me you'll stay home when your sick. Cause I don't want this to happen again ok" he said sending Zack a little threat.

Zack just laugh russling his brother's blond hair. "Sure Codster whatever you say".

Then Carey came back in telling Cody it was time to go home. They both hugged Zack, saying goodbye then leaving him alone in the hospital.

* * *

2 days later

Zack finally became better and was allowed to come home. A welcome party was produced for Zack's welcome back. Even though he was only there for two days he still enjoy his surprise.

It's been a week now since Zack's almost serious attack and no more viruses have insert into people's systems.

Well expect from now at least.

It a Monday morning for the martin's family. And for the twins, a school day.

Zack stretch his arms yawning as he got out of bed.

He looked towards his brother and curiosity came upon his sea-green eyes. Cody was always the first one awake. Something was defiantly wrong.

He then heard a moan coming from Cody. He moved towards his Brother's bed to see a bundle under the covers moving or shivering.

"Cody?" he said touching what seemed like Cody's shoulder. But he moved away at the touch.

"Cody" Zack said annoyed. He pulled the covers down to see Cody's face white, puffy and red. Cody grabbed the covers bringing them to cover half of his face.

He then sat up in the covers staring at Zack "Zack i don't feel so good" he started coughing. Zack rubbed small circles along his back to calm him down.

He touch his tempature. Cody's head was hot. Possibly just how hot he was last week.

"Ok no excuses your not going to school. I don't want you to make the same mistake I did. Now lie down and get some rest. I'll get mum".

Zack got off the bed but didn't move as Cody grabbed his shirt. "I want you to take care of me". He said rashly as his throat was sore.

Zack smiled then kissed Cody on the forehead. "Course i will baby brother. That's what big brother's are for, huh. Now rest and that's an order. Cody laugh slightly and nodded to Zack's order.

Zack told his mum that Cody was sick and he wanted him to take care of him. Carey almost admitted Zack to go to school. But Zack pledged his mother for him to stay home, so she agreed.

Carey went to rehearsal and told the boys if they needed her then call. So the boys sat down on the sofa watching TV. Well to make it accurate, Cody was the one laying down with the covers over himself to keep warm, and Zack sat on the carpet floor.

He then a rustling sound of Cody getting out the covers. "Hey what are doing, get back in the covers". He said to a wobbling Cody going into the kitchen. "I know I'm just getting a drink". He replied.

"Why didn't you tell me and I could get it for you". Zack said crossing his arms getting up. Cody held up his arms as in saying sorry before he got pelted by his brother.

After his drink he went and sat down in the covers. "Zack I'm still cold" Cody said trying to press deeper into the covers.

Zack looked pitiedly at his brother then had an idea.

"Ok get up" said Zack.

"Huh what for?" Cody said confused.

"Do I need to repeat myself now up" Zack grabbed Cody's arm bringing him up slowly.

Zack then laid down on the sofa. "If your cold then lay on top of me. I'll keep you warm". He said smirking slightly.

Cody didn't protested and laid on his brother. Zack pulled the covers around each other but mostly around Cody for warmth.

Cody felt actually relaxed and sleepy laying on his brother.

"Comfy?" said Zack seeing Cody's eyes closed.

"Yeah it very nice" his words became smaller as he drifted into a sleep.

Zack put an arm around his brother and kissed his forehead again. "Night Codster".

"Night Zackary" Cody said in a whisper.

Zack watched his brother then laid there watching TV.

When Carey came back from rehersal she saw adorable site that she had to take a picture of.

Zack asleep on the sofa with his arms adapted around Cody's shoulders. And Cody's head was placed under Zack's neck with quiet snores coming out of his mouth.

Both brothers are like two peas and a pod. They both look out for each other like brothers or twins brothers should do.

* * *

**There I've done the story. Although in my opinion it could become better but.... oh well! so please tell me what you think!**


End file.
